Forbidden Toast
Forbidden Toast is a Gaia user(PC) who is credited as being one of Flarn's friends in the Manga. He was a member of The Believers during the Halloween 2k6 event. "I'm probably not the best one to do this... Yuzi and Wandering probably know so much about Flarn, more than I ever will. However, Flarn has many friends, and I am also one of them so I feel obligated to do something to help him. I don't know how many will find this helpful, but I'm going to try my best in my own way to help Flarn by creating this thread. This thread is for Flarn, not from myself, but from all of us. Not just the Believers, but everyone who ever cared about him. Here we can post many precious memorys he shared with Gaia, and maybe, just maybe, we will help him to remember something, even if it is something very small. I am going to write a history of Flarn now. I cannot be everywhere at once on gaia at all times in all places, so if you see something I missed or that I got wrong, please correct me nicely and I'll fix it, don't flame me~ <3 Thank you for listening : ) '' About Flarn'' When the Zurg landed on Gaia, we didn't know what to expect. Some of us reacted with agression, others with curiosity. It wasn't long before the mysterious UFO's started to appear in towns, and soon after they began to talk with us. The begining for myself is a little fuzzy, being I really got into the event a little after it started, but I will try my best to put these events in order... Slowly the aliens started revealing themselves to us, first UFO 7, followed shortly by others. After a while we began to get to know them, their personalities, hobbies, and all. We began to feel like we really go to know them... even though they had only been here a short period of time, we felt as if we had know then forever, and it wasn't long before The Wandering Mind... founded the Believers, a community to strive to befriend the aliens. It was soon after that 'NPC ufo_alien_09''' made an appearence. Unlike the rest of his kin, he seemed to be able to get in touch with us easier, relate to us... Only a few days after he appeared did Yuzi_K proposed her love for our alien friend, and it was the first time we ever saw such expressive emotion from any alien yet to visit Gaia, or such an expression of love, anyways.'' However, Yuzi wasn't the only Gaian who had feelings for 09, and around the same time The Wandering Mind... also admitted that she had feelings for him. ''NPC alien_ufo_09 had not just found two individuals he truely loved, but also friends he felt great attatchment to. He loved all Gaians, despite their appearence or personality, and he strived to make friends like none of his other brothers or sisters had at the time. He frequented towns and visited with us, shared his personal thoughts with us, and even took time to listen to his friends as well. It wasn't long before he revealed himself as Flarn, and came down from his UFO in person to be with us.'' No other alien has ever come out of their ship for us before, not a single one. The accident was tragic for Flarn and his friends. It was tragic for all Gaians that ever cared about him, but we still had hope as we waited and believed that one day Flarn would return to us once more. Many of us are relieved now for Flarn to returned unharmed, but sadly, although Flarn returned without injury, he seems to suffer from a saddening memory loss. Flarn may have physically returned to us, but in our hearts we still long for the Flarn that would once call us his friend. '' '' Please, contribute to this thread, in hope that we will be able to cure Flarn... even if we only recover one lost memory, we are still one step closer to our old friend..."Category:Notable PC's